Nightmare
by Bluefire123
Summary: Yugi experiences a frightening situation with his boyfriend in the night. Things aren't always as real as they seem...or are they? Dark Puzzleshipping. One-shot.


I decided to do a one-shot with a darker theme, and it's very appropriate for this time of the year.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Running.

Running.

Running was all he could do at this point.

The young teen was panting vigorously, trying to run away fast because he is currently the prey in a chase. He looked over his shoulder, fearing that he would see his captor right behind him ready to capture him.

Slight relief washed over him seeing no sign of the being, and faced forward again. His main goal right now was to survive this terrifying situation. Yugi was not fond of scary things, and he utterly _hated_ the predicament he was in right now.

" _Yugi…"_ He heard his tormentor call in a deep, menacing voice, but he was miles behind, chasing Yugi with nothing stopping him.

Hearing his name being called again, Yugi ran even faster in hopes to finally escape his impending doom.

He was running from his boyfriend, Yami. Yugi didn't know why, but his boyfriend was chasing him, trying to catch him. Not in a 'fun and playful' way either, but in a 'capture and keep' way. Yami was giving off an evil aura, and Yugi didn't like it. He was fearful of his boyfriend right now. He was afraid of what Yami would do to him if he caught him, so he just kept running, hoping to escape his tormentor.

Yugi was currently running through the woods. To his dismay, it's nighttime, and the moon is nowhere in sight. He's afraid of the dark, and what made matters worse was that there was no sign of help or civilization in sight.

This was _not_ his night.

" _Yugi…!"_ Yami called again, this time more loudly. Yugi could tell he was getting closer now.

'Oh no!' Yugi thought. He was running out of breath and becoming more tired by the second. He never considered himself a 'runner', and it didn't help that his legs were shorter than the average teen. So, this run was definitely tiresome for him.

" _ **Yugi!**_ _"_ Yami yelled this time, anger evident in his voice.

Yugi could really hear Yami now. He was curious as to how far back Yami was, so he took a peek over his shoulder…only to find Yami flying closely behind him.

The sight of Yami is frightening. He is clad in dark leather attire, wearing a sleeveless black shirt, showing his toned arms. His black leather pants covering every inch of his toned, long legs. Black studded boots on his feet, and two belts around his waist. A thick choker around his neck, a silver bracelet around each of his wrists, and three silver piercings in his right ear. A black long cape hanging from his back. His face showing malice, and his sharp fangs bared.

Yami's entire appearance completely scared Yugi, but the thing that scared him the most was Yami's darker-than-usual crimson eyes. They're maroon, and filled with different emotions that made Yugi tremble in fear. Possessiveness, mischievous mirth, and power. Those eyes gazing down at him were piercing Yugi through his very soul, and had no intentions of ever leaving his frame. Yugi was absolutely terrified of his boyfriend.

Yami is a vampire.

Yugi looked back in front of him, hoping to see someone, _anyone_ that could help him. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his back with strong arms wrapping around his waist in a tight grip, and felt himself slowly lifting from the ground.

Yami finally captured him.

"YAMI! Y-Yami! Please! N-No!" Yugi stammered, panic running through his entire body.

Yami chuckled darkly, and soared higher into the sky against his little one's wishes.

Yugi felt like he was going to faint from both fear and panic. He has a fear of heights, and he was in the arms of his captor. He tried his best to run and escape from Yami, but he failed. He wanted to be free again.

"Yami, please, let me go!" Yugi cried out, afraid of what Yami would do to him.

Yami tightened his grip and placed his mouth close to Yugi's ear, and said "Letting you go would cause you to fall a long way, a fall that you most likely wouldn't survive, my Little One." He said in mock amusement.

Yugi felt tears about to fall from his eyes. He was truly trapped. At this point now, it was either fall to his doom, or Yami be his doom. Either way, he's stuck and it's a lose-lose situation. He kept his mouth closed, whimpers escaping every now and then. Everything else he would say and plead to Yami would be futile.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smirked, knowing that Yugi had given up. His little prey wouldn't resist any longer.

Yami kept flying for a while. Yugi silently looked ahead of him, trembling in fear. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself by allowing the breeze to gently brush against his face, his mind wandering to calm and peaceful thoughts. Those tactics worked for a little while, until he remembered the tight arms around his form, causing him to think about the actual situation he was in again.

Eventually, Yami descended through the air and landed on the ground. They were no longer in the woods, instead, they were at the entrance of a dark cave.

Feeling that they were no longer in the air, Yugi opened his eyes. He saw the dark cave in front of them, and his heart raced a little faster. He was sure that he was far away from civilization now, and it would be completely pointless to try and call out for help.

Yami could do anything to him here, and no one would know about it.

Yami slowly walked forward into the cave and Yugi began to squirm in his arms, trying to break free, but Yami's tight grip prevented him from doing so.

"Now now, Little One, stop your movements." Yami said, slightly in a way that Yugi thought Yami was trying to comfort him.

"I-I can't help it!" Yugi was breathing fast. "I-I'm scared! I just want to live!" Yugi said, trying to move some more.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do to you."

"Y-You're going to kill me!"

"Hmm…maybe." Yami said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders.

Yugi began to sob now. His boyfriend, the one he gave his heart to, was probably going to put an end to him, and Yami didn't even seem to care at all.

Suddenly, Yugi was pinned against the wall of the cave with both of his arms raised against the wall. Yami was towering above him, his hands tight around Yugi's wrists. He was glaring down at the younger one, and Yugi's blood froze in his veins.

"Stop crying." Yami demanded in a firm voice.

Yugi continued to sob, he didn't understand why this was happening! All he wanted was his boyfriend to stop, hold him, and tell him everything was fine. It was strange, because Yugi couldn't even remember when his boyfriend turned into a vampire, and these are the creatures that Yugi has been afraid of ever since he was little.

Yami slowly leaned down to Yugi's level, his face a few inches from Yugi's. With his pearly white fangs bared even more now, Yami demanded once again.

"Stop. It."

Hearing Yami's firm order, Yugi tried his best to calm down his sobs. He didn't want to anger Yami even more. Eventually, Yugi was whimpering with little hiccups escaping his mouth. He may have calmed down, but fear was still evident on his tear-stained face.

Yami moved his mouth closer to Yugi's face and slowly licked the tear tracks off his cheeks. When he was finished, he slowly pulled away, his tight hold still around Yugi's wrists.

"Good." Yami said, with a calmer tone.

Yugi looked up at Yami, his breathing coming out steadier now.

"Now, you know it's not right to try and escape me, Yugi."

Yugi trembled a little. He didn't say anything, waiting for Yami to continue.

"You should know that I will always protect you." Yami said.

"Y-You were chasing me…I was afraid of what you would do to me." Yugi said.

"You shouldn't have been, Yugi. I just wanted to spend time with you. I may be a vampire, but that doesn't change my feelings about you. I love you. You should know that by now." Yami said earnestly.

Yugi felt a little bad now. His boyfriend only wanted to spend time with him, and here he was running away from him.

Yugi sighed in relief. There was nothing to worry about, now…

"So," Yugi said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. "You caught me. What do you want to do now?" He said, thinking that Yami would let him go and they can now spend time together.

Yami, however, still had Yugi pinned against the wall. His demeanor didn't change, and his face was still showing utter disappointment. He opened his lips, and spoke two words that sent chills down Yugi's spine.

"Punish you."

Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Y-Yami…what-?" Yugi started, fear creeping in his body again.

"I'm going to punish you, Yugi. So you'll learn never to do something this foolish again." Yami's grip tightened, causing strain on Yugi's wrists.

Yugi began to panic again. "What?! Y-Yami? What are you saying?" Yugi asked, becoming frantic.

Yami swiftly moved his hands so that one of them grasped both of Yugi's wrists in a tight hold. His free hand cupped Yugi's chin, turning his head to the side and caused his creamy neck to be exposed.

Yugi knew where this was heading, and he tried to move again, but…he couldn't. His head, his arms, his legs… _everything_ was immobilized.

Yami paralyzed him.

"Y-Yami…please…" Yugi whimpered.

Yami ignored Yugi's pleas and moved his mouth closer to Yugi's neck, looking for the vein he would pierce with his fangs. He smirked when he saw a vein in Yugi's neck pulsating rapidly, revealing how frightened the boy was. It was all pleasuring to Yami.

Yugi wanted everything to stop. He was completely terrifiedat this point.

"I'm going to drink you dry…" Yami hissed, his fangs piercing into Yugi's neck.

Yugi let out an ear-piercing scream.

 **~OOOOOO~**

Yugi was screaming in terror. He wanted this whole incident to end.

He suddenly felt himself shaking, but he wasn't the one causing it. He didn't care, he was still screaming, wishing that Yami would stop hurting him.

"Yugi!" He heard Yami say.

Yugi cried, thinking it was Yami yelling at him again.

"Yugi, wake up!" He heard Yami say it louder, except this time, he could tell there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Open your eyes!" Yami said.

Yugi quickly opened his eyes. He saw his boyfriend, Yami, staring at him with crimson eyes full of concern. Yugi noticed that Yami had no fangs, and his eyes were not a dark maroon. He was not a vampire, this was the human Yami.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi raised his head up, and found himself lying on top of Yami in his bed. He looked around his surroundings. His desk full of papers and textbooks, the closet door, the window with the moon showing outside, his clock showing '3:32 A.M.' in bright red numbers. Then…it suddenly clicked.

He was having a dream.

No. He was having a _nightmare._

Yami saw how disoriented his little one was, and had an idea to calm him down. He sat up, crossed his legs, and gently pulled Yugi onto his lap. Yugi was still shaking slightly, so Yami grabbed the covers and wrapped them around Yugi.

Yugi's nightmare briefly replayed in his head, and a few tears began to fall from his eyes. Yami pressed Yugi's head against his chest and used his other hand to rub comforting circles onto Yugi's back.

"Shhh…" Yami soothed. "It's alright, Aibou. It's alright."

Yugi leaned into Yami's hold and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend comforting him instead of terrorizing him like in the nightmare.

"Everything is alright. I'm here. It's okay." Yami continued to soothe. He knew how badly Yugi handled nightmares and he would always stay up to calm down the younger one, no matter how long it took. Over time, this became a private nightly routine of theirs.

After a little while, Yugi finally calmed down.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi sighed, feeling a little drained from the crying he did.

"No problem, Aibou." Yami said. Then, he asked the question that Yugi dreaded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Yugi hated that question because he wanted to forget the nightmare as soon as possible, and when Yami asked him that question, it prompted him to explain everything and sort of relive that nightmare again. Above everything, it was still worth it to tell Yami, because Yami always knew what to say to comfort him, and remind him that it was just a bad dream.

So, with little apprehension, Yugi sighed and said said, "Yes…"

Yami lied down on their bed, stretched his legs back out, and positioned Yugi so he was laying on Yami's chest once again. Yami unwrapped the covers from around Yugi, and laid them back on top of them both. This caused them both to have skin-on-skin contact with each other.

Yami wrapped his arms back around Yugi in a secure, tight hold, assuring Yugi that he was well protected. The younger one, in turn, wrapped his arms around Yami's torso.

"Alright, go ahead." Yami said softly.

"Okay…" Yugi sighed and began. "It started off with me running through the woods at night…"

Yugi retold his entire nightmare to Yami. There were times where Yugi would tremble while he was talking, and Yami would use one of his hands to rub Yugi's back in small, soothing circles. That would cease Yugi's trembling, and he would continue his tale.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, he finally finished telling his nightmare. Yami was both surprised and amused that Yugi could even have a night terror like _that_. It made sense though, since Yugi had a nightmare over something he feared, which was vampires.

"I'm sorry you had that nightmare, Aibou." Yami said. He continued rubbing his hand in circles on Yugi's back and said, "But look, you are here in your room, back in reality safe and sound. We are together, and I can assure you that I certainly _cannot_ do those things to you. I am your lover, protector, and there is no way that I would ever even think about doing that to you."

Yugi nodded and buried his head in the crook of Yami's neck, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend comforting him. His real boyfriend. Not the vampire one that terrorized him in his nightmare.

"It was all just a bad dream, a situation that never happened, and I'm right here with you, and I love you very much." Yami said.

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi was completely calm now, content to hear Yami soothe him and say that he loved him, instead of the vampire version of his boyfriend punishing him like in his nightmare. With those thoughts in mind, Yugi's breathing began to even out and his eyelids started to droop a little.

Yami could sense the young one falling asleep.

"Well, why don't we both go back to sleep? You know for a fact that as long as I'm here, _nothing_ will harm you, and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded. "Okay." He said softly.

Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, my sweet Aibou. I wish you pleasant dreams."

Yugi laid his head back on Yami's chest, getting comfortable again.

"Goodnight, Mou Hitori No Boku."

Yami continued to rub soothing circles on Yugi's back until he could feel Yugi breathe slowly in and out of his nose, asleep once again. He looked down at Yugi, the calm countenance on Yugi's face showing that he is having a peaceful slumber.

Yami closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them to reveal dark crimson eyes full of possession. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, but this time, in a possessive manner. Then he did something that would make his little one faint if he was still awake.

Yami bared his fangs.

"He mustn't know about my secret, for now." Yami gazed down at Yugi, and said…

"I _am_ a vampire."

Yami continued, "My precious little one, I love you, and I will protect you from anything that threatens to harm you."

He tightened his arms around Yugi. "You _never_ have to worry about me hurting you. You're my everything. My Aibou. Mine."

He nuzzled his face in Yugi's hair, and said darkly. " **All mine.** "

With that said, he kissed Yugi's forehead, careful not to pierce Yugi's skin with his sharp fangs, and then retracted them. He lied his head back down on the pillow, and closed his eyes, looking forward to a long night's rest with his soulmate.

* * *

I absolutely LOVE a possessive Yami.

And Yugi is afraid of vampires, but loves Yami who actually _is_ a vampire…and Yugi doesn't even know that.

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please Read and Review!

 **Happy Halloween!**


End file.
